


1%的可能性

by LemonSeal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 一个我把你当炮友你却想娶我的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本文为粉丝滤镜厚到扭曲真实剧情的cp粉脑洞版bvs背景

布鲁斯睁开眼。

他从未想过这段关系会如此沉重。

清晨温和的阳光穿过落地玻璃幕墙，屋外的湖水十分平静，折射出和缓的粼粼波光映在天花板上。布鲁斯头脑空白地盯着那片斑斓的光影，过了好一会才意识到自己正在发呆，美妙的自然景象没能抚慰他，把他唤回现实世界的反倒是胸口蠕动的毛绒绒的脑袋。克拉克在睡梦中嘟囔着翻了个身，布鲁斯大部分身体都被他压在下面。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地挪开克拉克强壮的手臂和大腿，挣扎着爬出温暖舒适的被褥，终于如释重负地踏上地板，无视满地狼籍的衣服和只剩一只的家居鞋，赤脚走向浴室。

轻松的时光总是短暂。

布鲁斯正在刷牙，

“早安，布鲁斯。”

克拉克睡意朦胧地靠过来，在他脸颊上落下一个吻。

布鲁斯含混地嗯了一声，一半是他嘴里还含着泡沫，另一半原因是他其实想不出该如何回应。这不是他第一次留床伴在家过夜，但他们的缠绵从来不会持续到第二天早上，更不会有早安吻。布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭乃至全国闻名的花花公子，他对多年来自己仔细经营出的风流寡情的亿万富翁形象颇为满意。然而克拉克绝非意外所能形容。

克拉克并不知道布鲁斯此刻复杂的心情活动，他没有意识到枕边人的冷淡，反而扯掉睡裤，大喇喇地晃荡进了淋浴间，还转头露出邀请的笑容望向布鲁斯：“一起来吗？”

布鲁斯绝不会承认有那么一霎那，自己稍稍地有些动摇。但是上一回他这么做的结果在脑中敲响了警钟，提醒他不要轻易答应这个有着灿烂笑容、温和无害的狗狗眼的氪星人。天知道那双蓝得过分的眼睛，热烈得仿佛有温度的笑容，是不是某种未被破解的外星催眠术。

布鲁斯迅速地在水声中收拾好自己，换了衣服直奔餐厅。没看到往常那身影令他有点意外，老阿尔弗雷德早早地为他搭配好了当天的衣物，却没有提前布置好早餐。看样子他需要把给老管家放一个长假的计划提前放入议程了，在找到手机吩咐助理给他带一份早餐到公司之前，布鲁斯径直走向咖啡机，打算给自己来一份提神的饮料。

作为阿尔弗雷德唯一准许他使用的厨具，布鲁斯对咖啡机的操作也仅限于打开电源，自动化作业的机器便会往托盘上的马克杯中注入醇香的咖啡。布鲁斯深呼吸，感受袅袅升起的水蒸汽带来的馥郁浓香。等他结束这一切，端着杯子转身，恰好看到克拉克以一种阿尔弗雷德在场时绝对不会有的打扮出现在料理台前。

作为超级英雄的一员，超人令人印象深刻的可不止他那无所不能的超能力，还有那身颜色醒目的紧身的突显身材和肌肉的制服。对于那身制服，布鲁斯把原因归结为氪星人全都不知低调为何物。正如此刻，克拉克把自己塞在一条灰扑扑的运动裤里，半裸着在哥谭罕见的明媚阳光中散播过剩的雄性荷尔蒙。

即使挑剔如哥谭的贵公子，也不得不承认当前的景象十分地养眼。

“我希望你不要介意，布鲁斯。我昨晚遇到潘尼沃斯先生的时候，他告诉我说他今天早上要去市区一趟，所以我告诉他我可以为你准备今天的早餐。”克拉克解释他此刻占据了阿尔弗雷德的领地的行为，不等布鲁斯打开，就转进冰箱翻找起早餐需要的食材：“煎蛋卷和松饼可以吗？”

很快地，黄油、鸡蛋、面糊和果酱的香气，早间新闻的音乐声，克拉克时不时的关于调料和配菜的询问，交杂在一起热闹地填满了空旷的屋子。

布鲁斯忽然饥肠辘辘了起来，他找不到说不的理由。他坐到餐桌边，放下空了的咖啡杯，舔舔嘴唇，再喝完一杯滚烫的咖啡后仍然觉得渴：“你看起来很熟练。”

“我一直给自己做饭吃，在家的时候也经常帮妈打下手，不瞒你说，我其实还在法国餐馆打过工。”克拉克说着，抄起平底锅向布鲁斯展示如何单手翻转一个蛋卷，金色的半凝固的蛋液在空中完美地翻滚了一圈，然后掉在了灶台上。克拉克涨红了脸，连忙用锅铲把碎得不成形状的鸡蛋推进盘子里，“哦！抱歉……这份是我的，我重新做一份。”

布鲁斯微笑，从未想过可爱这个词居然能够用来形容一个体重超过两百磅、身高过六英尺的成年男人。

“味道怎么样？”在经历过方才的一场小意外之后，克拉克终于把一盘看起来像模像样的食物端上桌，坐到布鲁斯对面，满脸期待地看着他；“我向潘尼沃斯先生请教了不少，虽然比不上他的厨艺，但至少我全部按照他的配方来做了。”

布鲁斯慢条斯理地吃掉他那一份欧姆蛋和松饼，再优雅地用餐巾碰了碰嘴角，矜持地给出结论：“还不坏。”

他的形容词大概还不够中肯，因为克拉克听到回答后露出的表情，看起来可不像是饿到想把一整锅炒蛋和松饼吞下去那么简单。

“我九点钟有个董事会议要主持……”布鲁斯赶在克拉克把他压在椅子上吻上来之前，警告地说，但他已经错过了离开餐桌的最佳时机。

“我知道，”克拉克含住布鲁斯的嘴唇，堵住对方的抗议，“潘尼沃斯先生嘱咐过，我会确保你准时到公司的。”

他不能就此妥协，布鲁斯瞥了眼手表，但是克拉克伸向他发热的胸口的手令他改变了主意：“无论你想做什么，别超过三十分钟。”

“悉听尊便。”克拉克笑着，跨坐在布鲁斯面前，大拇指在后者的注视中，勾住裤腰，以无法抗拒的姿态剥掉了最后一层理性的外衣。

“三十分钟！”布鲁斯喘息着咬牙，声音喑哑地低吼着再次强调，随即便被拖入欢愉的深渊。

这场意料之中的欲火迅速地蔓延到了整张餐桌上，从他们发展成现在这种关系之后，克拉克就总是精力旺盛，不知餍足，布鲁斯有许多次喊停的机会，却又出于私心，放任彼此。

在极致的浪潮的顶峰，克拉克拂开布鲁斯汗湿的头发，俯身亲吻他的眼睛，在最后一次沉重 的冲刺后释放在他颤栗的身体里。在破碎的意识的片段中，布鲁斯看到克拉克眼里映出的自己，他不应该如此沉湎于欲望，布鲁斯想，但他早已沉陷其中。

仓促的情事过后，克拉克体贴地为布鲁斯穿上西装，顺便掸平他衬衣上的褶皱，翻出一个堪称完美的领结，手法娴熟到让布鲁斯怀疑他向阿尔弗雷德请教过的不只是厨艺那么简单。他们正好赶上阿尔弗雷德回到庄园，驱车至别墅前送布鲁斯上班。

布鲁斯只得给克拉克留下一句缺乏震慑力的警告，撑着发软的腿，带着体内尚未散去的高热，在老管家意味深长的了然目光中上了车。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“您对肯特先生的关心真令我感动，布鲁斯少爷。”

平稳行驶的豪华轿车内，向来尽忠职守的老管家少有地开口，闲聊似的言语中满满的揶揄恰恰戳中了韦恩少爷的坏脾气，后者当即放下未拆封的资料袋，却又碍于昂贵的定制西装和精心设计的发型所包装出的贵公子气质不能发作。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

布鲁斯警告道。其色厉内荏的的程度和打碎了父亲心爱花瓶而试图拉老管家做同谋为他打掩护的七岁男孩没有差别。

“布鲁斯少爷，您从七岁开始就是个小骗徒，这等天赋甚至能与大键琴之于莫扎特媲美，但您从来就不擅长对我撒谎。”哪怕是蝙蝠侠也拦不住的老管家毫不动摇，继续追问道，同时抬手调节内视镜观察布鲁斯的反应，把自己会心的微笑藏在对方视线的死角里：“鉴于您和肯特先生的感情发展如今势头良好，我是否可以冒昧地问一句，空旷了二十年的韦恩大宅未来可会有喜事降临？”

“恐怕你今天起得太早，阿尔弗雷德，在你这样的年纪里，睡眠不足可能导致你还没有从梦中清醒过来。”布鲁斯语气粗鲁地回以幼稚的反击，尽管他自己也不再处于盛年。

“那可真是相当美好的梦了，少爷，”老人语调轻松地回答，“至少我不用再担心被您掏空的酒窖不足以留给韦恩的下一代继承。”

“嘿，”布鲁斯身体前倾，手肘压在膝盖上，用并拢的指尖抵在下颌，坐立不安时会出现的小动作，“阿尔弗雷德，这件事我不想再多解释，我和克拉克的关系没有你想的那么复杂，我们只是……”

布鲁斯没说出“只是做爱”这几个单词，内心深处他知道这套说辞连自己都不相信。他卡了一会壳，才想到了更婉转的表达方式：“我保证，阿尔弗雷德，我知道自己在做什么，也清楚这么做的结果，请不要再问下去了，好吗。”

老管家看着镜中布鲁斯的眼睛，终究心软了，决定这一次放过他。

“那么，您昨晚对肯特先生的特训进行的还顺利吗？”

布鲁斯松了一口气，靠回到座椅里，他转头望向车窗外。过了一会才开口：“这就要拜托你今天在家的时候好好看着克拉克，他的超能力自从他的’回归’后就不够稳定，飞行和力量控制得倒是不错，其他方面就没那么好运了，他在临睡前烧掉了一只拖鞋。我没想到氪星人太热的时候也能触发热视线。”

“您的牺牲精神真令人钦佩，少爷，但是请你为我这老人家着想，我可不希望哪天早上叫醒自己的不是闹钟而是火灾警报。”

这番很有可能发生在现实中的描述令布鲁斯找不出合适的借口阿尔弗雷德的嘲讽，为了转移对方的注意力，他拿起资料袋，取出为董事会议准备的文档。

“我听说董事们关于瞭望塔的企划案还未统一意见。”

“是的，目前仍有三成的董事并不赞同投资建造这样一个大型的空间站，仅仅是为了保护地球这样的目标尚且吸引力不够。”

布鲁斯嗤笑，迅速地翻到阿尔弗雷德提到的几个董事的资料页。

“难以想象，在经历过邪恶的氪星将军的洗礼，疯狂的克隆怪物，和天启星的侵略军团之后，正义联盟他们的表现，还不能让那些靠着韦恩集团分红过日子的老家伙们认识到这个计划的重要性？”

“是你们正义联盟，少爷，”阿尔弗雷德执意改正布鲁斯的口吻，才继续说道：“毕竟他们没有正面受到过这几场战斗的冲击。”

“看来我今天在董事会上的目标就是要推动瞭望塔计划的顺利进行了，这可真是场硬仗，我们当初怎么不能派这些人去对抗天启军团呢？”

“这就是为什么您是您，而他们只是韦恩集团的董事，”阿尔弗雷再次微笑，放缓车速，崭新的韦恩大楼出现在视野之中，“您的战场到了，少爷。”

踏出车门之前，布鲁斯重重地强调了第二次：“看好克拉克，让他专心特训，过量的热可可和小甜饼可不能让超人恢复到最佳状态。”

三天后，他们才再次讨论起克拉克的问题。

布鲁斯结束夜巡，脱下受损的制服，直奔正在操作台边修理出现同样故障的备用制服的阿尔弗雷德。

“你找出原因了吗？”他问，甚至来不及包裹在制服内的满身汗水。

“还是老问题，通讯器的连接线和新夹层的适配性不够好，所以在你陷入哥谭市地下水管道系统时会丢失与蝙蝠洞主机的联系。”阿尔弗雷德脱掉工装服，扯下满是油污的手套，解释道。几分钟前他在修理制服时想到了蝙蝠车的一处故障点的应急方案，于是换了身行头。

“克拉克呢？”这时布鲁斯才发现空荡荡的基地里少了一个热络的声音，克拉克的名字脱口而出后，布鲁斯才想到追加解释，“我是说，他不是说要帮你修理蝙蝠车的吗，为什么现在只有你一个人在这儿，阿尔弗雷德？”

“肯特先生听到您要回来，先回别墅里准备您的夜宵了。”

老管家的回答成功地拉住了布鲁斯冲向淋浴间的脚步，他回头，不敢置信地瞪大眼睛：“你就这样让出厨房给他了？他到底是怎么回事，做早餐还不够，连宵夜都做上瘾了吗？”

“您这番话可真是要辜负一个担心您身体的年轻人的心意了。他是真心对您的，我向您也不会盲目到看不出这一点吧，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德推推眼镜，露出忧虑的神情。

布鲁斯知道那个表情的含义，正要无视阿尔弗雷德的问话，老人就抛下了一枚重磅炸弹——

“我一直怀疑，布鲁斯少爷，您之所以会答应肯特先生的求爱，是当初您那一套百分一理论作祟。”

一年多前，同样在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯破解出卢瑟的资料，他没发现卢瑟有意留下错误的线索用以挑拨他和超人，制造误解，让蝙蝠侠以为超人为卢瑟卖命，所以执意盗取氪石意图制服那个看似无所不能外星异客。也就在那时，他和阿尔弗雷德发生了争执。

“那个时候您说过，哪怕超人有百分之一的可能性站在正义的一方，您就会不择手段确保他不会成为人类之敌*。”阿尔弗雷德说着，走近僵直地站住的布鲁斯，近到布鲁斯可以看见老人严重最纯粹的关切，“但是与超人的对峙中你发现你们俩都对彼此怀有偏见和误解，好在亡羊补牢为时不晚，你们挫败了卢瑟的阴谋，和神奇女侠一起打倒了毁灭日——以超人的牺牲为代价，您从来不会放弃任何一丝希望，所以在卢瑟的研究资料中找到超人可能还活着的证据后，您找到肯特夫人，恳求她给您一个机会，后来的事情正如全世界所知——”

“超人回归，大败荒原狼和他的类魔军团，加入正义联盟。是的，在对超人的假死状态进行分析后，我不顾你的劝阻，挖出克拉克的棺木，想方设法弄醒了他，但是那时候的克拉克虚弱得不堪一击，直到现在都还在逐渐恢复力量，所以我才要求他住在这里，以便全方位地监控他的身体状况。”布鲁斯接着阿尔弗雷德的总结说下去，转身避开老管家睿智的双眼，低头摆弄操作台，“还有，我那时说的百分之一只是个比喻。性只是是正常的人类生理需求的一部分，我是个成年人，和谁睡在一起就不能只是看对眼找到感觉吗。阿尔弗雷德，你的择偶观点已经落伍了。”

阿尔弗雷德不赞同地摇头。

“算您说的有理，少爷，时间不早了，我去看看肯特先生的夜宵准备得如何。请您用淋浴间外准备好的浴袍和拖鞋，请小心脚下，我给您的护甲装倒刺可不是为了让它割伤您的脚。”

布鲁斯小声抱怨着，动作僵硬地拉扯制服里的内衬，走向淋浴间。

在蝙蝠洞入口的楼梯上，阿尔弗雷德意外地看见了端着托盘的克拉克，后者正好在站在他和布鲁斯的视线死角里，表情有些古怪。阿尔弗雷德立即想到克拉克一定是听到了自己和布鲁斯的对话，觉得有必要为自家少爷说出的伤人话语做补充说明。

“肯特先生，我想您这段时间也十分了解布鲁斯少爷，他刚才说的那些话……”

“我知道，”克拉克点点头，古怪的表情在脸上扭曲着，最后拉成了一个大大的笑容，“布鲁斯从来不说他喜欢和我在一起，但是都表现在行动里了。”

阿尔弗雷德忽然发现自己一直以来的担心都是白费。你可不能用常理来推断一个其他人，尤其是氪星人的想法。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*我在看电影预告和一刷bvs的时候一直把这段话听成了这个意思，所以产生了这个脑洞orz……）


	3. Chapter 3

蝙蝠侠不是个好导师，至少他自己这么想。

他训练、指导过许多人，其中不乏前途无限未来很有可能加入联盟的少年英雄，也有一些误入歧途但他不愿看见他们的才能被埋没的年轻人，但是没有一个是像超人这样的。蝙蝠侠没有超能力，他也不是依靠财富才有如今的显赫声名，他历练过的艰辛付出的血汗常人难以想象。

蝙蝠侠和许多超能力者打过交道，有些人用这种罕见的天赋作恶，最终都被他制服，送往阿卡汉姆或黑门监狱，也有些人，像巴里·艾伦那样，只需要一个契机，就能大放光彩拯救世界。即使在他义警生涯的低潮时期，布鲁斯也没有考虑过自己得到超能力后将会做些什么，他生于哥谭，也许有一天长眠于此，所以他从不做白日梦。

现在，他却要特训一个氪星人，教他控制自己的超能力。

导航系统的提示音响起，拉回了布鲁斯游离的思绪。他戴上护目镜，从通讯器里通知克拉克坐标，操作蝠翼战机降落到一片荒无人迹的山顶旷野上。

克拉克落地的姿势像一颗哑火的炮弹。

布鲁斯面无表情地看着克拉克从漫天的尘土中走出来，拨开盖在头上的披风，他的头发在飞行中被吹得乱糟糟的，一缕卷发从头顶滑到了脑门上，像一个小小的s。这一切都是他的错，布鲁斯咬牙，他仓促地打断克拉克的休眠，只为让他再一次以身犯险，阻止抗荒原狼合并母盒毁灭地球，分开母盒时的冲击力差点让他再一次失去克拉克。

休眠和战斗令克拉克的生理和心理都被消耗殆尽，他的超能力一度不起作用，好在肉体的锻炼和精神力的修炼对氪星人也能起效。

“这真是个好地方，风景不错，也许我们下一次可以来这里野餐。”克拉克微笑，一点也没为方才的狼狈感到任何懊恼。

“超人，现在不是开玩笑的时候，别忘了我们来这里的目的。”布鲁斯在他贴到自己面前时伸手阻止了克拉克的靠近，山林间穿梭的凌冽的寒风刮起他的披风，在他身后猎猎作响，吹散了他艰涩的语调。

“好吧，”克拉克不以为然地笑了笑，耸肩答道，“我们今天要训练什么？”

“全部。”蝙蝠侠回答。“从练习降落开始。”他当然看出来克拉克是故意那么摔在地上的，出于某种奇特的幽默感，就像是他假装成一个笨手笨脚的报社记者的时候经常做的一样。

布鲁斯没有笑。他看着超人的身影远去直到变成视野里的一个小小的黑点，又一阵疾风，眨眼间克拉克的笑脸就再度出现在他面前。

“这很简单，”克拉克俏皮地眨眨眼，忽然消失，声音从通讯器中传到布鲁斯耳边，“下一步我该做什么？”

爱炫耀的年轻人。蝙蝠侠摇摇头，给出了下一个指令，全然不觉自己的心态越发向神奇女侠靠拢。

经过几个月的训练，蝙蝠侠终于宣布超人可以从特训中结业。他话音刚落，克拉克就从天而降，抱紧绷着脸大声呵斥声音却淹没在狂风中的布鲁斯，大笑着笔直地冲向空中，他们胸膛紧挨着胸膛，激烈的心跳声感染着彼此。

克拉克的狂喜显然是有传染性的，以至于之后回到韦恩庄园，布鲁斯纵容他们俩在浴室里厮磨了比以往更长的时间，久到他觉得自己里外都脱了一层皮。

体力透支的后果就是布鲁斯错过当然的夜巡，只得不情愿地滞留在蝙蝠洞里，处理前一天没有归档的信息。

坐在屏幕前盯着滚动的解码软件代码是如此的枯燥，以至于连布鲁斯都开始觉得腰酸背痛，他伸了个懒腰，抓起空了的马克杯，起身去找咖啡。

他刚起身，背对电脑，监控器里尖锐的警报声就响了起来。

钢骨的视讯伴随着杂乱的干扰电流出现在布鲁斯面前，他们一天前才联络过，可是此刻的生化人少年看起来十分陌生：“布鲁斯……他们来了！黑暗……抓走了……超人下落不明……”

信号就在这时被切断了。

事态紧急，布鲁斯套上制服，跳进蝙蝠车，一边发动引擎一边打开通讯器联络阿尔弗雷德和正义联盟的其他成员，甚至没有想过这是否是个陷阱，就驱车沿着山洞中的密道冲向了哥谭市。

黑暗的天空中，无数类魔从巨大的闪现的光斑涌向城市，如同世界末日。

布鲁斯停在一处显然是炮火交战过后的废墟外，他还是联系不到钢骨和其他人，他无法停下思考，他必需去救出被达克赛德军团抓住的超人，停止这一切。一个全身发绿光的陌生男人抓住他，在慌乱的哭喊声，爆破声中冲他大吼——“布鲁斯·韦恩是tmd谁？”

他来不及理会这个奇怪的人，推开他，跑向在哥谭市内张狂地肆虐的类魔，他知道它们会把抓到的人类聚集在一起杀死，转化成它们的同类。他只能冒险一搏，希望他们能把自己引向超人的所在。

这样莽撞的行为居然成功了，布鲁斯发现了被外星科技囚禁着准备洗脑的超人，神奇女侠和海王正在海岸边，有人从闪电中降临加入他们的队伍，他们与达克赛德交战，干扰了他的注意力。布鲁斯得以打倒守卫，把超人从处刑台上拉下来，然而失去自我意识的超人暴走了，掐住布鲁斯的脖子，把他摔在墙上，抓着他凌空而起。

“克拉克……醒醒……”

疼痛和窒息，鲜血和泪水，布鲁斯眼前一片模糊，艰难地开口，他不能在这里结束，他必需，他一定要带回超人……

“醒过来……”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，诧异地发现耳边那些鼓噪的声音和身体的疼痛都消失了，他的身体仍然十分沉重，却漂浮在空中，疲惫的大脑迟钝地处理着五官接收到的信息，克拉克担忧的脸出现在布鲁斯眼前。

“你醒了！”

氪星人松了一口气的声音慢半拍地传进布鲁斯的耳朵里，听起来既没有受到任何伤害，也未曾面临地球的存亡危机。

他做了一个噩梦。布鲁斯迟缓地闭上眼睛，再睁开，眼前的一切没有发生改变。

“你在控制台上睡着了，”克拉克再次开口，他抱着布鲁斯，两人正穿过地下通道，“我本来想把你带回卧室，但是你突然做了噩梦。你现在感觉好些了么？”

“谢谢你。”布鲁斯呼出一口浊气，说。

克拉克低头担忧地看着布鲁斯，他没有说什么，而是采取了行动。

看着克拉克突然放大的脸，布鲁斯下意识地闭上了眼睛，对方温暖干燥的额头轻轻贴在了他满是汗水的脸上，带着真实的重量。他们回到房间里，克拉克解开布鲁斯汗湿的衣服，把他放到床上，柔软的床铺一点点地侵蚀着布鲁斯紧张到发痛的身体，令他逐渐意识模糊。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。

他很久没有做过那些梦了，梦里总是有着糟糕的怪物，难以忘却的往事，失去希望与光明的未来，很长一段时间里，他用每天晚上睡前激烈的性爱或者与罪犯的搏斗耗尽体力，换来一夜无梦。

在睡着之前，他感觉到另一具温暖的躯体包裹住自己，一个柔软的带着全世界的重量的吻落在他的脸颊上。

“好好睡，布鲁斯。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

布鲁斯再次感到喘不过气来的时候是感恩节，正义联盟击退荒原狼后的第二个冬天。

他难得早起了一回，惊讶地发现自己竟然不适应独自一人在床上醒来，即使在温暖的室内，看到湖边的树林被呼啸的寒风撕扯着，也觉得寒意入骨。然后他才发现自己没穿拖鞋，光脚踩在浴室冰凉的地板上，前夜的搏斗中留下的淤青在皮肤下阵痛着，提醒它们的主人早已不再年轻。

疼痛令他清醒。这不是个好习惯。

在用凉水驱散了清晨的倦意后，布鲁斯换了身衣服去餐厅，克拉克穿着围裙站在流理台边，热牛奶和咖啡的香味与焦糖培根及蛋卷交织在一起，叩响了布鲁斯空虚的脾胃。但他没有在餐桌上看到自己的那份早餐和报纸，取而代之的是一个颜色艳丽的、和整个屋子的极简格调格格不入的碎花纸包裹。

“我刚从小镇回来，带了农场里的新鲜牛奶和鸡蛋，”克拉克没有回头，背对着布鲁斯继续给煎蛋翻面，语气轻松地解释自己早晨的缺席，“妈让我把这件毛衣带给你，她亲手织的。”

“这太……我不能……”布鲁斯结巴了，他不确定自己值得这样一件礼物，来自一个母亲的心意，他独来独往惯了，比起感谢，他能给出的反应只有拒绝。

“只是一件毛衣，布鲁斯，妈每年感恩节都会给我织一件。我刚上班那会，她差点就给整个星球日报编辑部的人都织了一件感恩节毛衣。”克拉克敏锐地捕捉到了布鲁斯的犹豫，眨眼间来到布鲁斯面前，把那个暖和得仿佛带着堪萨斯艳阳的纸袋塞到他手中，他诚恳的蓝眼睛望进布鲁斯眼里，“拜托，只是一件毛衣，你只要收下它就好，我保证，等到了圣诞节，妈再织圣诞节毛衣的时候你如果不想要我一定会帮你。”

克拉克的话让布鲁斯想起他第一次正式到访肯特家的时候，玛莎带给他看的克拉克的童年照片，他们甚至有个圣诞节丑毛衣特辑，搞笑又温馨。布鲁斯笑了起来，而克拉克情不自禁吻了上去。

有超能力就是可以为所欲为，布鲁斯挫败地想，屈服于克拉克的吻。

“好吧。”

在克拉克的坚持下，布鲁斯当着他的面打开了装着毛衣的纸袋，拿出一件勾出卡通图案的深蓝色高领毛衣，彭松柔软的毛线织物带着手工制品特有的粗糙与朴素。谢天谢地阿尔弗雷德不在这儿，布鲁斯眨眨眼，搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的形容词。

“颜色不错，还有，她织的这片云的形状挺别致的。”过了半晌，布鲁斯终于找到了最中肯的评价。

克拉克大笑。

“其实这是一只海豹，妈本来是要织一套动物系列的，她给我的那件就是头看起来像鹿的北极熊。有一件事你说的没错，她选了最适合你眼睛的蓝色毛线。吃完早饭以后你可以试穿看看。”

“替我转告肯特夫人，谢谢她的毛衣和好意。”布鲁斯跳过克拉克的笑声，和他的最后一句话，打算转移话题让这个小插曲蒙混过关。

“不。”克拉克干脆地拒绝了，他把毛衣叠好放到一边，转身把准备好的早餐送到桌上，才宣布：“你可以亲口告诉她，因为我们今晚要一起回家过感恩节晚宴。”

“哦，那个啊，”布鲁斯不死心地做最后的挣扎，“晚上我有公事要办，抱歉了。也许你可以找阿尔弗雷德陪你回去，或者巴里和戴安娜，维克多也不错。”

“你没有。”克拉克毫不留情地戳穿布鲁斯的谎言。“阿尔弗雷德前天就去度假了，而正义联盟的其他人也都在晚宴的受邀名单上，他们都很乐意一同过感恩节。”

至少他还可以把这当做一项联盟任务。布鲁斯坐下，拿起刀叉，把他的挫败和煎蛋一起切成了碎片。

布鲁斯的自我安慰只维持了几个小时，就被克拉克穿玛莎的手工毛衣一起回小镇的提议打破。当你有一个能用四马赫的速度在眨眼间扒光你并且换上另一身行头的枕边人，你没有权利对他挑选的衣服说不。尤其是阿尔弗雷德不在的时候。布鲁斯原本以为毛领羽绒外套已经是他便服的极限，事到如今，他才知道凡事无绝对。

从哥谭到小镇有许多种交通方式，克拉克选了最快捷的那一种。

在出发时，克拉克找出一条显然与他身上的毛衣相同工艺制作出的长围巾，层层地缠在了布鲁斯身上，羊毛织物在他颈间堆成了厚厚的小山，为他在十一月的冷风中抵御严寒，穿过高空稀薄的空气落在堪萨斯的一处玉米田里。

暮色低垂，肯特家的庄园里，一栋三层的木屋正从窗户里透出温暖喧闹的光芒和音乐。

他们俩不是唯二穿着毛衣的人，寒暄的时候，克拉克悄悄凑到他耳边：“妈给巴里织那件是仓鼠。”

布鲁斯于是绷着脸，对巴里胸前的毛栗子点了点头，并不打算破坏后者得到礼物后的欣喜若狂。

晚宴的客人陆陆续续在克拉克和布鲁斯之后赶来。除开休假的阿尔弗雷德，海外旅游的露易丝和家人，留在大都会和实验室的团队一起庆祝的斯通博士，准备七人份的晚餐也并非易事，玛莎已经在厨房里待了一下午，喜笑颜开地给了穿着她送出的毛衣的布鲁斯一个拥抱后，招待客人的事情就交给了克拉克，家里的另一位主人。布鲁斯得以推开克拉克缠在他腰间的手臂，把他丢给被满屋子静电打中烧坏了一截发梢于是怒气冲冲地揪住巴里的亚瑟解决纠纷，惬意地端着温热的蔓越莓汁观察克拉克生活了三十多年的家。

南瓜派和火鸡的香气塞满了整栋房子，电视机里循环播放着本赛季的精彩回顾，偶尔穿插几条正义联盟再一次拯救世界的新闻，印着黑色星期五广告的购物袋被堆在客厅的角落里，布鲁斯摸了摸脖子，认出那里面有更多的彩色羊毛线与钩针。

戴安娜和维克多坐在沙发边，看不出来他们都是国际象棋的爱好者，布鲁斯站在楼梯边，踌躇了一会要不要加入他们的竞赛。克拉克在这时回到他身边，贴在布鲁斯背后，顺手拿走那杯冷透的了果汁一饮而尽。

“想去楼上我的房间看看吗？”

“你不需要去招待客人，或者去厨房帮忙什么的吗？”布鲁斯反问，手指伸进衣领，划过发热的后颈。

“亚瑟决定和巴里用电子游戏一决高下，戴安娜自愿当他们的裁判，钢骨在厨房里帮忙，相信我，他下了十几个TB的厨艺教程，就为了今晚。” 克拉克说着，把带着莓果酸甜味道的炽热气流吹到布鲁斯耳边，嘴唇若有似无地擦碰着对方发红的耳垂。

可惜他遇到的对手是蝙蝠侠。

这大概是布鲁斯过的最好的一次感恩节，就连阿卡汉姆的老伙计们也安分了一整个晚上，当巴里和克拉克用吃派比赛作为晚宴的压轴时，玛莎借着给戴安娜倒茶的机会，碰了碰布鲁斯的手臂。

布鲁斯起身，跟着示意他跟上来的肯特夫人悄悄从后门走到了室外。

乡村的夜晚十分宁静，枯萎的玉米杆稀疏地伫立在田地里，随风摇摆发出沙沙声。夜里的温度也比哥谭低了许多，布鲁斯拉了拉衣领。

“布鲁斯，我叫你出来只是亲口对你说一句，谢谢你为克拉克做的一切。”

玛莎拢了拢被风吹乱的头发，漫天的星空此刻全都落在这位母亲的眼睛里，就像她对克拉克的爱，宽广无垠。布鲁斯被触动，正要开口，玛莎的下一句话把他钉在原地。

“谢谢你救回了他，和整个世界，也谢谢你爱着他。”

玛莎说。

“克拉克不擅长说谎，尤其是对我。我是他母亲，也看得出来他看着你的眼神，和乔纳森看着我的时候一模一样。抱歉，我不是有意要揭穿你们的，我觉得自己是个开明的母亲，你瞧，我可是收养过一个外星婴儿呢。”玛莎顿了顿，以为布鲁斯僵硬的脸色只是因为性向被揭露的缘故，便用一句俏皮话来缓解气氛。

布鲁斯发现自己没法把那些关于比起躲在黑暗里的蝙蝠，世界更需要超人，超人是希望，是光明，是从天而降的救世主的，对阿尔弗雷德说过无数次的那一套措辞说告诉给玛莎。他该说什么，告诉眼前的这位母亲她的儿子对自己的迷恋只是一时冲动，是死而复生后产生的印随效应？他骗不了阿尔弗雷德，更瞒不住一位母亲。

他甚至不知道自己是怎么回到屋子里的，直到克拉克带他回他们在哥谭的家。

他在冰凉的空气接触到胸口时清新过来，怒瞪着那个试图把自己母亲亲手编织出的毛衣扯坏的小混蛋：“住手，克拉克！”

克拉克的表情无辜得像他胸前的北极熊，动作也是。

布鲁斯只觉得自己像一头落入熊掌的海豹，毫无反抗之力地被剥光了上衣，冷和热在他身上交错，克拉克炙热的指尖划过他的颈项，冰凉的呼吸吹在红肿的皮肤上，带来比冷空气更加舒适的抚慰。

“你早该告诉我的。”克拉克叹息着，俯身亲吻布鲁斯被衣领折磨了整晚的细嫩的皮肤。

布鲁斯没有回答，扯着克拉克的头发把他拉起来与他接吻，用更加激烈的方式来缓解那折磨人的瘙痒。

在精疲力竭又心满意足地沉入睡乡前，布鲁斯脑中再次回想起玛莎最后给他的拥抱，和温柔的低语。

“别否认，布鲁斯，你比你想象得更好。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“你脸色看起来很差，布鲁斯，你昨晚有睡觉吗？”

克拉克的半身投影出现在餐桌上方，挡在布鲁斯和通讯器之间，使得后者无法以一不小心碰到通讯器所以切断了通话的借口逃避早安问候。

“当然有，”只是时间没有超过一个小时，布鲁斯端起杯子，把后半句话和苦涩的咖啡一起咽了下去，面对超人流露出的明显的怀疑的表情，他只得不情愿地补充道：“好吧，我做了噩梦，没睡好，所以精神看着就糟了点，满意了吗？”

超人虽然有着透视眼，但也不可能隔着摄像头来判断通讯器另一头的人是否在撒谎，更何况唯一能够看穿布鲁斯的谎言的人如今正享受一个悠长假期。

“你又做噩梦了！布鲁斯，你知道自己现在应该做什么吗，把咖啡换成牛奶，好好吃个早餐，然后回床上去补觉直到睡饱为止。”布鲁斯的回答让克拉克越发担心起对方的生理和心理状况，也只有布鲁斯本人，才会把糟糕的睡眠状况当做日常生活的一部分。

“没那个必要，”布鲁斯回答，把他从橱柜深处找出来的棉花糖丢进咖啡杯，“只是个梦而已，这里可是哥谭市，每个人都觉得自己活得像个噩梦。”

“好吧，你说了算，”克拉克无奈地耸肩，知道自己再说下去也起不到效果，毕竟虚拟影像的说服力不比真人，但他还有一样杀手锏可以使，“你再多放几颗棉花糖进去，等阿尔弗雷德回来以后看到你的体检报告，那才真的叫做噩梦。”

“够了，克拉克，阿尔弗雷德可没叫你在他休假的时候给我当保姆。”

“我只是关心你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯陷入短暂的沉默，继续与克拉克争执下去是幼稚的行为，他是个成年人，他能够为自己的睡眠状况负责，哪怕是韦恩家的老管家或者一个来自氪星的情人都无法改变这一点。

“我知道……”布鲁斯抬起手，盯着腕表看了一会来转移话题，也避开克拉克探究的视线，“时间不早了，上午我还得去一趟公司，这样吧，我下午给自己放个假，什么都不干，只回家睡上一觉谁都不理行了吧。”

布鲁斯信誓旦旦地说着，就要去关掉通讯器结束通话。

“等等，布鲁斯！我还没说完呢，妈刚才给我发了邮件，要我打探一下你们圣诞节有没有安排，你瞧，感恩节你也来了，圣诞节就也一起过了呗。”

“我会考虑。”

自动把布鲁斯的敷衍当做同意，就算事后他拒绝也有几百种方法让人跟自己回小镇的克拉克总算满意地放过了布鲁斯，告诉他自己还要在太空里多带上几天才能回家后终于下线。

这段时间，超人正在瞭望塔上和钢骨一同进行测试工作。这座位于太空中的新基地一个星期前才字面意义上地步入正轨，围绕着地球顺利运转的同时，也为正义联盟提供了新的使命。在那里，他们不光可以接收到全世界发来的警报信息，还能在太空中提前检测到来自宇宙彼端的威胁。

他上午的确有公事要办，布鲁斯说了真话，但是当他回到家，回到空荡荡的湖边别墅后，看着平静的湖面，心里却在想着另一件事。这一天之前，蝙蝠侠正在调查发生在哥谭市内的数起自残案，它们唯一的共同点是受害人并没有表现出自毁倾向，仅仅在事故发生前的数小时中表现出行为异常，大部分受害者意图自杀，被救下送往医院后陷入昏迷。这些事故之所以吸引蝙蝠侠注意，只是因为他感到可疑，多年来在战斗中积累出的直觉让布鲁斯认定这些案件中有蹊跷，但他没有找出证据。

哥谭市的犯罪率位居全国第一，自杀率也逐年增加，布鲁斯早已认清现实，他不可能救每一个人，他是消防员而非救世主，犯罪犹如零星火焰生生不息，他的工作永无止境。

就在今天早上，布鲁斯离开公司，考虑着是否应该按他答应克拉克的那样，回家休息。他曾经说自己的老管家年迈且缓慢，可他自己又何尝不是呢。他还没走出大门，就亲眼目睹了一起新的事故：他的一名员工砸开玻璃，从韦恩大楼里跳了下去。

为了减少华莱士·基夫的悲剧再度上演，布鲁斯在董事会的阻挠下提高了韦恩集团的员工福利，尽管如此，网络与新闻里的恶评也不见减少，布鲁斯不在乎这些，至少他做了实事。

这一次，布鲁斯在现场，在第一时间得到了受害人的血样。事态在加剧，一条生命在他眼前逝去，布鲁斯·韦恩可以下班，但蝙蝠侠绝不会休息。

假如阿尔弗雷德没有休假，他就可以接手下午的血液毒素分析工作，蝙蝠侠则是可以利用这段时间对受害人进行调查。可似乎无所不能的管家并不在哥谭市内，布鲁斯也不想打断他罕有的私人时间。

等待总是值得的，比布鲁斯预期中还要漫长的毒理分析报告结果显示，受害人血液中存在一种人工合成的吲哚类似物，能够引起幻觉和精神症状。巧合的是，在蝙蝠电脑存储的数据中，记录有一种与其结构类似的毒素，那就是恐惧毒气。结合受害人出事时的监控录像，那惊恐万分的表情和行为，所有的证据都指向稻草人。

但他是怎么做到的？

蝙蝠侠确信近期内稻草人没有越狱的迹象。这几年来，稻草人从未离开过阿卡汉姆病院，也许某一天他会被治愈，或者重新走入社会，或者清醒地接受法律的制裁，但都不是现在。

就在蝙蝠拟定调查方案的时候，蝙蝠信号灯亮起的通知弹了出来。

哥谭市警察局的大楼楼顶一如往常的破旧，年代久远的蝙蝠信号灯边，与它一样上了年纪的警察局长詹姆斯·戈登穿着熟悉的旧风衣，蝙蝠侠出现在视线中时，他正为了消磨时间往空气里吐烟圈。

“我正忙着，局长。”

虽然领教过无数次蝙蝠侠的神出鬼没，戈登局长还是感到自己年迈的心脏不堪重负，他掐掉了手里的香烟，丢在一旁，反问道：“你在忙的是今天发生的自杀事故吗？”

“你知道些什么？”

“恐怕没有你知道的多，我只是碰碰运气，毕竟是你……你们联盟的资助人的公司出了事故，你肯定不会坐视不理。”戈登说着，拿出一份资料。

蝙蝠侠迅速地浏览过其中的内容后，又把文件夹还给戈登。

“是稻草人的毒气，我在受害人的血液里查到的。”他说。

“我就知道！作案手法太明显了，于是我找出了前几天发生的类似案件进行对比，可惜现在的年轻探员缺乏经验，竟然没有一个人往这方面去想。”戈登叹息，下意识地摸了摸口袋，发现烟盒被落在了办公室，只得咽了咽唾沫，继续说道：“但是稻草人一直没有离开过阿卡汉姆，这几年他已经老实了，当然，我是说和他的病友们相比。你真的认为这些案子是他搞的鬼吗？”

“这种毒素是最新型的，无论如何，稻草人都与这些案子脱不了关系。”

“那么，我能做什么？”

戈登局长的话音刚落，他的手机就响了起来，是他安排在医院的探员打来的，听过对方汇报的消息后，他连忙将之转达给蝙蝠侠：“受害者们的病情正在恶化，你必须尽快找到解毒剂不然……”

天台空无一人。

戈登自嘲地笑了笑，走向楼梯间，他还有许多事情要做。

他迟了一步，哥谭警局的行动小组赶到阿卡汉姆时，蝙蝠侠似乎已经带着他要的东西离开了，这座与监狱无异的疗养病院深处，差点毁灭了哥谭市的稻草人乔纳森·克莱恩倒在他的单人监狱里，看起来和那些躺在医院监护室里的受害者没有什么差别。戈登警戒地隔着谈视窗盯着失去意识的罪犯，忽然闻到一股异味。

“警卫呢！赶紧叫医护人员过来，准备好防毒面具！”首先反应过来的戈登连忙退后，掩住口鼻。单人间的门锁没有遭到破坏的痕迹，蝙蝠侠是怎么做到又是怎么离开的？

克莱恩的头发被烧焦了一半，他的手指发黑，清晨的阳光照入房间，照亮了写在墙壁上的一行字。

“正在寻找解药，医院见。”

落款是一只蝙蝠。

 

二十四个小时后。

 

哥谭市中心医院顶楼天台上，戈登局长再次见到蝙蝠侠，他有些问题需要对方解答。

“稻草人被你吓得够呛，但是没有受到实质性的伤害，我猜他不会对你提出告诉。他承认这些毒素是出自他的研究笔记，但他是怎么做到不离开阿卡汉姆，就能够在市区内随机投毒的？”

“克莱恩把一份复印件交给了曾经的研究生，后者显然不是个用功的学生，花了这么多年时间才制作出，我找到了他的实验室，你的人已经在抓捕他的路上。”

“你是怎么找出解毒剂的？”

“以其人之道还治其人之身，”蝙蝠侠引用了一句谚语，“我把受害者的血液注射到罪犯体内，告诉他如果没有解药他就和受害者一同等死，显然克莱恩的学生并不能对他研究出的毒素免疫。他交出了配方，剩下的就交给星辰实验室。”

“你真的这么做了？”戈登惊讶地问，虽然他听说最近几年蝙蝠侠的手段变得有些偏激，但他没想到对方真的会越界。

“只是装在红色针管里的生理盐水。”

戈登意识到今晚的蝙蝠侠比以往任何时候都要多话，高楼的顶上的风吹起了他的领带，他不由自主地顺着微微发亮的望向天空，一丝曙光正要破开天际，也让戈登灵光一闪，想到了原因：“你看起来很疲惫，从昨天开始你就没有休息过吗，正好夜晚也要结束了，到了你的休息时间，你可以放……”

再一次，戈登转过身，发现天台上空无一人。

然而蝙蝠侠并不是因为对话结束而离开的，正义联盟的通讯器在他的腰带中嗡嗡作响，也许是超人，他们上一次通话是什么时候来着？布鲁斯意识到自己忙着调查没有主动和克拉克联络，对方也没有发消息过来。

这不正常，他想。布鲁斯麻木地接通了对话，仿佛要印证他的推测似的，耳机里，就连钢骨的电子合成嗓音里都透露出焦急。

超人失踪了。

事情要从早上说起，超人和钢骨在调试瞭望塔监控设备的时候，收到了一条来自大都会的警报，有一些异能人士在市博物馆里闹事，他们要么是知道超人此刻不在市内，要么就是为了挑衅而来。

超人首先赶往现场，他是唯一一个能够直接从瞭望塔飞回地球的超级英雄。闪电侠和神奇女侠赶上了战斗的后半场，那时候的超人已经中了敌方的陷阱，没有还手的余地。谁能想到无所不能的钢铁之躯竟然不能抵御魔法的攻击，多亏了神奇女侠，她的套索不受魔法限制，抓到了罪犯。可是她还没来得及命令作恶的巫师解除魔法，超人就逃走了。闪电侠见势不妙赶紧跟了上去，可是超人会飞。闪电侠去了他认为超人或者克拉克常去的地方，都没有找到他，他不在星球日报，不在自己的公寓，也不在肯特农场或韦恩庄园，更不可能离开地球，瞭望塔正监控着。

“超人在躲着我们。”最后，钢骨总结到。

回到蝠翼战机，打开从瞭望塔传输来的资料，蝙蝠侠揉了揉眉心，坚硬的面具压在脸上带来些许的疼痛，令他保持清醒。他一眼就认出了作恶的巫师：“是浮士德，我把他的资料传给你。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯，巴里和亚瑟在清理事故现场，你需要戴安娜和我做些什么吗？”

“我认识几个魔法师，你们先去找他们，克拉克就交给我。”蝙蝠侠打开战机的自动驾驶，他

心里已经有了目的地。

假设克拉克像钢骨描述的那样躲了起来，那么他就需要一个远离人烟的地方，一个令他感到安全的地方，一个他在寻求安宁和平静时会故地重游的地方。克拉克曾经对他提过几次，他的养父乔纳森·肯特经常带他爬山，父子俩会在山顶的石头堆边谈心。

布鲁斯开了会小差，再次睁开眼睛就到了目的地附近。这里比他和克拉克去特训的山顶海拔还要高，呼啸的寒风削减了蝠翼战机的稳定性，他不得不放弃自动驾驶，一边竭力降低飞行高度，一边透过结霜的视窗寻找山顶上可能出现的人影。

几分钟，或者半个小时后，蝠翼战机一头栽在雪地里，弹出驾驶舱的蝙蝠侠在半空中解开了安全带，借着冲势展开斗篷滑行了一段距离，没等站稳就踉跄地跑了起来，只因为他终于发现了那个碎石半掩住的红蓝色身影。

是克拉克。他蜷缩在地上，胳膊抱着脚踝，脸埋在双膝之间。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯大喊着冲过去。克拉克看起来不像是醒着的，对布鲁斯的喊话毫无反应。布鲁斯谨慎地在离克拉克五步远的地方停住，装载在臂甲中的微型电脑立刻开始分析超人的生理状况，数据显示此刻克拉克的脉搏加速，脑电波异常活跃，各类生理活动处于异常状态。这不是什么好事。

“克拉克！回答我！”

布鲁斯再一次大喊，伸手想要拉开克拉克的胳膊。他莽撞的行为当即就令他吃了苦头，一道强力的疾风把布鲁斯推了出去，在雪地上翻滚了几圈，掀起了积雪和泥土。布鲁斯浑身酸痛地爬起来，注意到被冰雪覆盖的地面上露出了大量的焦痕，平行的凌乱线条看起来就像是热视线造成的，想必克拉克在这里经过了一番挣扎才变成现在这样。

克拉克身上没有积雪，他强大的力量令雪花改变了飘落的方向，也令布鲁斯难以接近。

幸好蝙蝠侠没那么容易放弃。

更幸运的是超人虽然失常，但他的力量并没有因此爆发，没有一拳打穿蝙蝠侠的心脏，也没有打碎贯穿了南北国土的山脉。他的表现更像是受到了精神控制导致的失控，蝙蝠侠领教过许多次浮士德的巫术，要么他学会了新的魔法，要么这就是……

布鲁斯恍然大悟。他连忙取出备在万能腰带里的恐惧毒气的解药，凑到克拉克嘴边，耐心地哄劝他张嘴吞下。

他猜对了。看着超人渐渐平静下来，布鲁斯松了一口气，试着分析这次事故的前因后果。

真是个聪明的战术，利用浮士德的巫师身份做烟雾弹，让他们以为超人的异状是魔法诅咒造成的，在他们把精力都耗费在如何解咒的时间里，毒气会进一步戕害超人的身体耽误最佳治疗时间。发生在哥谭的案件也不仅仅是为了测试恐惧毒气的威力，拖延蝙蝠侠注意力的同时，蝙蝠侠独自行动的特性会让他远离联盟，没法把这两件事联系在一起。如此的计划绝非浮士德或者稻草人能够独自想出来的，哥谭的罪犯们最缺乏的就是合作精神与策划能力，这几起事件的主谋恐怕还逍遥法外。

必需找出主谋，布鲁斯想，然而睡眠不足和过度劳累引发的体力透支在这一刻压垮了蝙蝠侠，他支撑不住的沉重身体终于倒了下去。

布鲁斯做了一个糟糕透顶的梦。梦中他躺在轻飘飘的云朵上，玉米地和麦田轻柔地沙沙响，色彩艳丽明亮的世界中满是苹果和黄油在烤箱里的热气与香味，又被麦田里吹来的风在他头顶打转，与阳光一道香甜又温暖包围住他，一切都那么美好，温馨得只可能出现在梦中。

布鲁斯不是悲观主义者，他只是看透了现实。

于是他挣扎着从梦中醒来，他睁开眼睛，发现出现在脑中的一切都不是做梦。

温暖的风吹起朴实的碎花窗帘，苹果派的香味飘进房间，带着点上个世纪八十年代装修风格的房间里，三四十年前流行过的卡通角色和乐团的海报零散地在天花板和墙壁上，因为年代久远而泛黄。布鲁斯瞪着床铺上方做成九大行星形状的床铃发了一会呆，才反应过来自己正躺在克拉克的小镇老家的床上。

他睁开眼睛的下一秒，房间门打开，戴着眼镜穿着法兰绒衬衣和牛仔裤的克拉克冲了进来，布鲁斯发现他那件衬衣的花色与自己身上穿的东西几乎没有区别。

“布鲁斯，你可算醒了！”

再下一秒，克拉克半跪在床头，他的脸紧紧挨着布鲁斯的，就像是随时要吻上公主的王子一样。布鲁斯眨眨眼，试图忘掉自己刚才那段荒谬的想象，他的喉咙也疼得厉害，说不出话来。克拉克见状，离开了一眨眼的功夫，带回一杯温水，扶起布鲁斯酸痛的身体，喂他喝下。

“阿尔弗雷德正在赶来的路上。”克拉克告诉他。

布鲁斯以为他的下一句就是要追究自己为什么没有遵守承诺，连续熬夜两天，还是三天来着？但他想错了，克拉克没有再说什么，反而拉开被子，和布鲁斯并排躺在床上，他的身体很暖，暖到布鲁斯浑身都懒洋洋的。

“巫师的毒药让我做了个噩梦，我梦见自己控制不了力量，在约会的时候伤害了你，害死了每一个接近我的人，”克拉克慢吞吞地，把他在幻觉中看见的自己最恐惧的情景说了出来，“我的亲人，朋友，家园，全都脆弱像个玻璃做成的世界，只有我，是格格不入的怪物……”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯抓住克拉克颤抖的手，握住他：“我没有事，我找到你的时候你什么都没有做，没有伤害到任何人，你一直在保护这个世界。”

“倘若……倘若真的有那么一天，我不再是正义的一方，成为人类之敌呢？布鲁斯，你早就考虑过这种可能了不是吗。”

过了很久，久到克拉克以为布鲁斯睡着了的时候，他的黑暗骑士开口，用只有他们两人能听到的声音回答：“我不会让这种事情发生，我会是你的安全阀。”

他们十指交握。

一阵风吹进了房间，晃动了低垂在他们眼前的迷你的太阳系。

“它们很可爱。”布鲁斯抬起手臂，碰了碰圆环中心的金色的恒星。

“我很小的时候，爸和妈送给我的礼物，他们在坠落的飞船里发现我，他们接纳了我，养育了我，让我成为这个星球的一份子。所有人都以为我的力量来自于太阳，但要我说并非如此，”克拉克牵住布鲁斯抬起的手，来到蓝色的星球边，“爸妈给了我爱，也教会我去爱，我生于氪星，长于地球，这里就是我的家，我爱自己的家园，爱我的爸妈…… ”

那颗蓝色的星球晃了晃，突然弹开，一枚戒指落在了布鲁斯的掌心里。

“我也爱着你。布鲁斯，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

 

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豹头痛哭！我终于把这个第一次看到克拉克床上的太阳系床铃的时候就想用这个写求婚的梗写出来啦！！！
> 
>  
> 
> 最后一章我贴了一晚上都没贴对，大家凑合看吧


End file.
